House la estrella de televisión
by paulettehuddy
Summary: Un canal de televisión, quiere hacer un reality en el Princenton Plainsboro y desean a House como la estrella del show. ¿Imaginan todo lo que puede pasar? ¿ Como House le complicará la vida a Cuddy y al equipo de TV?
1. E!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es propiedad intelectual mía. Pertenecen a David Shore y a la Cadena Fox.

Spoilers: Se ubica después de la 5 temporada, pero en un universo alternativo, donde House no entra al psiquiátrico.

Regreso después de una larga ausencia. Mi computadora estaba descompuesta y aún no esta del todo bien, pero me esforzaré por subir los capítulos lo más rápido que pueda. ¡Disfrutenlo!

* * *

La cita que tenía programada para ese día, había conseguido intrigar a la Dra. Cuddy. ¿Para que querrían las personas de E! Entertainment Television hablar con ella? Como fuere, probablemente sería publicidad para su hospital, así que decidió atenderlos.

A la hora programada entró en su despacho, y se dispuso a hablar con la ejecutiva de televisión que ahí la esperaba.

-Dra. Cuddy, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Alexis Brown, directora de programación de E! Entertainment Television.

-Mucho gusto Alexis. A decir verdad, me sorprende bastante que usted esté aquí , y no tengo muy claro en que podemos ayudarla.

Alexis sonrió y cruzó los dedos de las manos. Cuddy odiaba esa posición de autosuficiencia, pero tenía que oírla.

-Ya lo imaginaba. Verá Dra. Cuddy, hoy en día la gente no tiene suficiente con el entretenimiento que se les brinda. Los chismes sobre los artistas, las películas, series y telenovelas ya no les bastan. El reality show, es el tipo de programa que mas vende hoy día. Tenemos varios al aire con muy buenos resultados pero hace falta más variedad.

Lisa Cuddy sonrió e hizo una aseveración con la cabeza. Aprovecho la seguridad que le brindaba el rizo castaño que le tapó los ojos para pensar: "¿A mí que demonios me importa?".

-Continúe.

-Los programas sobre médicos están funcionando bastante bien. Dr. 90210 es un buen ejemplo, pero nuestras encuestas reflejan que la gente comienza a ver la cirugía plástica como algo demasiado superficial. Los otros programas que tratan sobre diagnósticos resultan muy elevados y aburren a quien no entiende el lenguaje médico. Asi que tenemos la intención de crear algo que sea diferente, que muestre simplemente la vida diaria de un hospital sin adentrarnos en tecnicismos. Desde luego no podía ser cualquier hospital, tenía que ser uno que brindara la acción personal suficiente, para que los televidentes se sientan atraídos por ello. Buscando vimos el documental sobre el chico al cual le operaron el tumor en la cabeza, aquí en su hospital y nos pareció fantástico.

Cuddy no lo podía creer. Esa mujer le estaba proponiendo un reality. No era el tipo de publicidad que buscaba para su hospital. Se hubiera sentido mucho mas halagada si hubieran llegado los de Discovery Channel a preguntar sobre su nuevo laboratorio de oncología, o las nuevas maquinas que compró para radiología pero en fin…

-¿Me está proponiendo hacer un reality show?

-Así es. En base a ese documental analizamos las interacciones entre su personal y nos parecieron justo lo que el televidente necesita. Desde luego que se mostrará todo el hospital y sus reacciones, pero muy en particular nos interesa que la carga del programa recaiga en ciertos médicos.

-¿Cuáles serían?- Mientras formulaba esta pregunta pensaba que por favor, por todos los cielos, no quisieran a House.

-Queremos al Doctor House y su equipo. Supimos que hizo una selección entre algunos de los que salían en el documental del chico. También nos pareció fantástico como se relaciona con los doctores Chase y Cameron, que tengo entendido se acaban de casar. Eso es un plus para el programa. El Dr. Wilson también sería una parte importante y desde luego usted, como cabeza del hospital. Además su interacción con el Dr. House nos pareció bastante interesante. Va a ser un programa magnífico.

No. De ninguna manera iba a pasar de nuevo por la misma humillación de tener que controlar al indomable House frente a las cámaras. No, no y no.

-Alexis, de verdad agradezco el interés, pero no me parece lo mas adecuado que el Dr. House sea quien lleve el peso del reality. La vez pasada, no cooperó mucho con el equipo de televisión y yo creo que…

-No se preocupe Dra. Cuddy –Alexis la interrumpió en el acto- Sabemos de ello y es precisamente esa personalidad tan peculiar del Dr. House lo que nos interesa. Además creo que olvidé mencionarle que el pago para el Hospital sería de cien mil dólares por episodio. Uno a la semana. Si todo sale como esperamos será una larga temporada.

Lisa Cuddy reflexionó. Esa cantidad fija a la semana sería de mucha ayuda. Pagaría las nuevas máquinas y quizá haría mas mejoras. Era una oferta que no podía rechazar.

-Bien, si es eso lo que les interesa y corren el riesgo con House, trato hecho.

-Magnífico. En aproximadamente una semana traeré los contratos para que los firme y empecemos a planear la publicidad.

Alexis Brown se despidió y Cuddy se dispuso a comunicarle a House que se convertiría en estrella de reality. Solo Dios sabía que podría pasar. Entro al despacho de House con mucha seriedad y autoridad mientras hacían un diferencial.

-House tenemos que hablar. – Y caminó hacia el privado de House.

-El trasero más grande del hospital quiere hablar conmigo. Sigan ustedes. – En seguida caminó detrás de la Decana. Una vez adentro ambos tomaron asiento.

-¿Y bien ama? ¿Necesitas un poco de placer en esta bella tarde de verano?

-Cállate y escucha House. Como sabes el hospital tiene algunas deudas que pagar, muchas de ellas, legales gracias a ti.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Dejar morir a las personas por temor a los abogados?

-¡Por una vez en la vida cállate! Dado que tu originas buena parte de las deudas, algo tienes que hacer para pagarlas.

-No voy a hacer más horas de clínica.

-No es eso lo que quiero. Vino a verme la gente de E! Entertainment Television. Quieren hacer un reality en el hospital y que tú seas la estrella. Y yo acepté.

La cara de House era una total negación. Otra vez soportar a las cámaras. Y ahora no sería solo una semana , sino un mes, dos o más.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que oíste. Así que mueve tu trasero de esa silla y vamos a decirle a los demás que van a salir en televisión.

Se oía muy decidida. Entonces de mala gana se levanto y salió caminando tras de ella. Pero definitivamente la vida para esa gente de la televisión no iba a ser fácil, o se dejaba de llamar Gregory House.

* * *

Sus opiniones son muy valiosas para mi. Haganmelas saber dejando un review.


	2. Planeando un reality

Pude subir el siguiente capitulo con bastante rapidez. Agradezco a todos los que han leído y dejado un review. Sus ideas son muy valiosas para mí y las tomo en cuenta, como podrán ver. Aclaro de una vez y antes de que sea un problema, que ni el canal E!, ni sus shows son míos tampoco. Dicho lo anterior que lo disfruten.

* * *

Inmediatamente después de salir de la oficina de House, Cuddy citó a todos los implicados en su despacho: Chase, Cameron, Wilson, 13, Taub y Foreman. El hecho de que los mandara llamar a todos, les daba mucho que pensar.

-¿Qué ha hecho ahora House?- Cameron se dirigía a Wilson.

-Ni idea. Pero si estamos todos aquí , no puede ser nada bueno. – Wilson ya estaba acostumbrado a los papelones de su amigo.

-¿Cómo es posible que no sepas? Eres su mejor amigo, estás al tanto de todo lo que hace.- 13 necesitaba saber que hacían todos ahí.

-Con House nunca se sabe. En dos años de trabajar con él, ya deberías tener eso claro.

-Pues a mi me quedó claro desde la primera semana. – Se oyó la voz de Chase.

-Yo necesité un poco más, pero seguro que no pasó de un mes.- Cameron rodó los ojos mientras recordaba.

-Pero esto tiene que ser algo fuera de serie – Intervino Foreman – si hubiera sido algún problema con el paciente, Cuddy solo nos hubiera citado al equipo. No vendrían Chase, Cameron y Wilson.

-Pues ya estamos aquí. A despejar la duda.- Taub impasible como siempre.

Una vez que todos estaban adentro, Cuddy los esperaba sentada en el borde de su escritorio, mientras House estaba plácidamente echado en el sofá, jugando con su pelota y mirándole el trasero.

-¡Mira amor! Llegaron los niños, ¿Cómo los cuidó el tío Jimmy?-House le hacia pucheritos a Cuddy y a sus dos equipos.

Cuddy se limitó a suspirar. Ya estaba acostumbrada a las bromitas, ahora solo faltaba que el mundo se enterara de ellas.

-Siéntense los que puedan por favor- todos tomaron asiento, excepto Wilson y Foreman- los he mandado llamar por un proyecto importante. Como ustedes saben el Hospital ha tenido varios gastos fuertes en los últimos meses, buena parte de ellos legales gracias a House y por ello…

-Ya sabemos que es mi culpa- dijo House- ¿Podrías ir directamente al grano por favor?

-Me han ofrecido hacer un reality show , aquí en el Hospital con House como la estrella y yo acepté. También quieren que ustedes participen activamente en él.

-¿Qué? – Wilson brincó de su asiento- ¿Quién querría hacer eso? Dime por favor que son los de Discovery, interesados solamente en los diagnósticos, los laboratorios, etcétera.

-No – contestó Cuddy, con una sonrisa trágica en el rostro- Son los de E! y están interesados únicamente en la personalidad de House y como nos hace miserables a todos nosotros. Esa sería esencialmente su participación en el programa.

-A mi me da igual. E! es un canal que me gusta bastante, sobre todo por las noches.- 13 se veía animada.

-¿O sea que todo el mundo, va a ver cómo nos humilla? Me niego. –Chase estaba renuente.

-Lo siento mucho pero ya acepté. Creo que aquí la que lleva la peor parte soy yo, pero aun así acepté, porque ese dinero nos sacará de varios apuros. Además es publicidad para el Hospital y quizá vengan más benefactores. Quizá alguno de ustedes se vuelva una millonaria estrella de televisión.- Cuddy manoteaba y hablaba muy rápido. No les estaba pidiendo permiso, les estaba notificando una orden.

-¿Lo ven?- dijo House- El mundo clama por mi interesante personalidad.

-Quizá yo me convierta en el próximo Dr. 90210 - Dijo Taub.

-No lo puedo creer. Sencillamente no lo puedo creer.- Cameron parecía consternada y hacia negaciones con la cabeza.

-Dímelo a mi. – Foreman apoyaba los brazos en el respaldo de la silla de 13 y hacia un gesto de resignación.

-¡Oh niños! No puede ser tan malo. Todos vamos a salir en la tele. Deberían estar felices. –House empezaba a creer, viendo las reacciones de sus médicos, que esto podría no ser tan malo.

-Bien señores- Cuddy se paró de su escritorio- Eso era todo. Disfruten de sus últimos días de anonimato, se pueden retirar. House tú te quedas.

-Si ama.

Una vez que todos los implicados salieron Cuddy, decidió hablar con House.

-Antes de que cualquier otra cosa ocurra, quiero pedirte por favor que te moderes.

-¿Quieres que renuncie a lo que atrajo a la televisión internacional hacia este dispensario médico?

Cuddy se paró frente a él y tocó con el dedo el pecho de House, que era lo más alto que alcanzaba.

-Quiero que mínimo no cometas ningún delito y que dejes de hacer bromas sobre mi trasero.

House retiró el dedo de su pecho y bajó lentamente el brazo que Cuddy había dejado en la misma posición .

-Jefa ni lo sueñes. Nuestras brillantes interacciones serán la sal y pimienta del programa.- y salió de la oficina.

En lo que faltaba de la semana, todos pretendían que no pasaba nada, y el tema del reality no se volvió a mencionar. Todos disfrutaban de los últimos días de ser humillados sin que el universo los viera.

Finalmente Alexis Brown llegó con todos los contratos y los pormenores del show, antes de que Cuddy los firmara.

-Bien Dra. Cuddy en los contratos vienen todas las especificaciones que ya le había comentado. El material será previamente editado y usted podrá opinar sobre cuales escenas no salen al aire. Cabe mencionar que su opinión será tomada en cuenta, pero no es una decisión definitiva sobre la edición.

-Bien. –" Bueno_ pensó Cuddy_, algo es algo"

-Además de las cámaras móviles que seguirán al Dr. House y a sus demás médicos, consideramos importante, que haya algunas cámaras fijas en lugares estratégicos. El elevador, su oficina, la oficina del Dr. House, entre otros. Lo interesante aquí, es que ustedes no sabrán la ubicación exacta de cada una de ellas, para que actúen con más naturalidad.

-¿Es indispensable? – Cuddy empezaba a tener miedo. Una cosa era que las cámaras los siguieran y otra jugar al "Big Brother".

-Me temo que sí. Descuide, después de un tiempo se familiarizarán. La publicidad va a comenzar inmediatamente. Serán fotografías y algunos promos grabados aquí mismo. Me alegra bastante que, con excepción del Dr. Taub, el resto de ustedes son físicamente muy atractivos. Asi que los promos y las fotografías van a tener un tema bastante sensual.

-¿Qué?- La cara de Cuddy era una interrogación.

-Así es. Por ejemplo ustedes las mujeres van a salir con ropa sensual, pero a la vez elegante. Algo parecido a lo que trae usted pero un poco más atrevido. Las tres tienen unos cuerpos magníficos y unas caras muy fotogénicas. Así el televidente podrá escoger a su favorita, porque además, son de tipos muy variados. Es el mismo caso con los varones.

-No quiero que el programa se convierta en un "Girls of the Playboy Mansion" o algo así.

-No se preocupe Dra. Cuddy. Solo será para la publicidad, ya en el programa ustedes se vestirán como lo hacen a diario. De hecho usted tiene un look magnífico, pero si lo pudiera exagerar un poco sería bastante bueno.

-No creo que eso ocurra. A fin de cuentas soy la Decana y tengo que mostrar profesionalismo antes que carne.

Alexis sonrió. La mujer que tenía enfrente sin duda era sensual y hermosa, pero algo difícil de convencer. Esperaba que las otras dos doctoras fueran más accesibles.

-No se ofenda Dra. Cuddy. Es usted una mujer muy hermosa y sin lugar a dudas eso vende. Las doctoras Hadley y Cameron, también son magnificas y me encantaría que les externara mi mensaje. Mañana mismo comenzaremos a instalar las cámaras y a grabar los promos. Traeré vestuaristas, maquillistas y peinadores. Que esté bien.- Y salió con el aire de suficiencia que tanto odiaba Cuddy.

De nuevo repitió la misma junta de la semana pasada. Mismas personas, mismo lugar. Les comunicó que al día siguiente, llegaría el equipo de televisión para comenzar con la publicidad.

Y ahora tendría que decir las partes menos agradables. Las cámaras ocultas y la ropa sexy. Lo que hay que hacer por dinero. Maldición.

-Otro detalle que quiero que tomen en cuenta, es que además de las cámaras móviles, van a instalar ocultas unas cámaras fijas en lugares estratégicos.

-¿Cámaras ocultas?- Wilson dejó de beber su té helado en ese momento.

-Si. Dijeron que van ocultas para que actuemos con más naturalidad. Las van a instalar mañana.

House se deleitó para sus adentros. Las cámaras escondidas serían de lo más divertidas. Pensándolo bien, esto iba a ser genial. Claro que para sacar ventaja del asunto tendría que hacer algunas llamadas.

El resto de los médicos solo podía poner cara de resignación y soportar estoicamente las locuras de la gente de la televisión.

-Además- Continuó Cuddy- tienen ciertas peticiones en cuanto a nuestra imagen. Mañana vendrán las gentes de E! con su equipo de maquillaje, peinado y vestuario. –Decir lo que seguía enfrente de House era una de las cosas más humillantes que tenía que hacer en su vida.- Quieren que salgamos con cierto atractivo sexual. Ropa, maquillaje y peinados a tono. Para los hombres también, que quede claro.

Las burlas y los comentarios no se hicieron esperar. House puso el desorden, pero todos los siguieron.

-¡Sí! Hijos míos, nuestras mujeres saldrán sensuales en la TV.- House recibió la mirada fulminante de las tres féminas- Hey Cuddy ¿Qué dirán nuestros compañeros de la Universidad al verte de jefa dominatrix? Va a ser magnifico.

-Definitivamente eso lo tengo que ver- Dijo Foreman- 13 es súper sexy, pero verla en la tele le va a dar un atractivo muy especial.- 13 le sonrio divertida.

-Pues Cameron no se va a quedar atrás. Detrás de esta imagen de niña dulce ni se imaginan lo que se esconde.-Chase solo se detuvo al recibir un codazo de Cameron.

Cuddy decidió poner orden. Ya todos sabían lo que debían saber, así que sus bromas ya no eran necesarias.

-Es todo por hoy. Guarden sus bromitas para mañana y sean puntuales por favor.

Todos salieron aun haciendo bromas y risas respecto a cómo se verían al más puro estilo de la televisión. El único que no hacia bromas era House. Cuddy lo notó. Si él no hacia bromas era que algo planeaba y lo que fuera debía ser muy malo. ¿En qué lío se había metido?

House solo tenía un objetivo en mente. Usar esas cámaras ocultas a su favor, y no en su contra. De tal modo que debía de hacer una llamada muy especial. Saco su celular y marcó el numero que deseaba.

-¿Bueno? Lucas soy House. Tengo un trabajo para ti.- Lucas el detective habló y House replicó- No, ahora no quiero que vigiles a Wilson. Te tengo otro trabajito, más divertido y rápido. Te quiero en el Hospital mañana temprano. Y ni se te ocurra pasar a ver el magnífico par de peritas de mi jefa. Créeme lo que vas a ver después va a ser mucho mejor.

* * *

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Como siempre y sin que suene a chantaje les pido por favor, que me hagan llegar más opiniones. Especialmente Fauo_1995. Niña, me hace falta un mensajito tuyo. Nos leemos en el proximo capítulo.


	3. Publicidad

Para compenzar el tiempo de espera, este capitulo es largo, largo... A partir del siguiente comenzará lo mejor. ¡Disfruten¡

* * *

Al dia siguiente, House esperaba a Lucas en el Hospital. Lucas llegó con la esperanza de ver a Cuddy, pero House se lo había prohibido y con ese tipo era mejor no jugar. Lo estaba esperando en la cafetería del Hospital.

-¿Y si no es vigilar a Wilson que quieres ahora? – Lucas comenzó directamente con las preguntas.

-A mi también me da gusto verte- contestó House mientras mordía un sándwich- Como yo tengo prisa y tu también vamos directo al grano. Van a hacer un reality en el hospital y pondrán cámaras ocultas. Tu misión será decirme donde están las cámaras y además interceptar los circuitos para que yo tenga una copia de todo lo que estas graben.

-¿Qué obtengo yo de esto? – Mientras preguntaba esto, Lucas robaba la mitad del sándwich de House.

-Dinero y algunas imágenes bastante buenas de mi jefa. Imagínate todo lo que puede hacer cuando cree que nadie la ve… -House sonreía pícaramente al decir esto. Lucas no lo podría resistir.

-Hecho. ¿Cuándo las quieres?

-Van a empezar a ponerlas en un rato, mientras hacemos la publicidad. Asi que mueve tu trasero y comienza a trabajar. Ahora yo voy rumbo al estrellato.- Y dicho esto se paró de la mesa.

La sala de doctores se había convertido en un improvisado set de televisión. Ahí estaban reunidos todos los doctores con el equipo de imagen, encargados de transformarlos en unas "tv stars". Los hombres estaban vestidos y peinados del modo que Alexis lo consideraba conveniente. Chase, en traje de cirugía, pero bastante mas ajustado y con las mangas mas cortas, de manera que destacaran sus bíceps; Foreman estaba de estilo sport, Wilson vestía de traje Armani y a Taub lo dejaron como estaba, ya que el no era uno de los atractivos visuales del programa. Cameron y Trece estaban frente a los improvisados tocadores con batas de baño que no dejaban ver su atuendo, mientras las maquillaban y peinaban.

-¡House! ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas? –Cuddy se oía detrás de un biombo- Eres el personaje principal y estabas desaparecido.

-Tranquila jefa. Soy tan irresistiblemente guapo que no necesitan hacerme nada.

-Se equivoca Dr. House.- Alexis Brown salió a contradecir a House.- Para la publicidad necesitamos darle a usted un toque extra. Pongase el smoking que esta ahí por favor.

-¡Oiga! Usted no me da ordenes. – Si iban a lidiar con el carácter de House , mejor que fuera de una vez- Aquí las ordenes yo las recibo, únicamente de la gata salvaje de mi jefa.

-¡House!

Mientras le gritaba a House, Cuddy salía del biombo. Y ninguno de los varones presentes, e incluso las mujeres, pudieron hacer menos que irse de espaldas. Cuddy estaba vestida con una falda negra bastante mas ajustada de lo que ella las usaba y ligeramente más corta. Un top halter de encaje en el mismo color y unos tacones Prada altísimos y puntiagudos rojos. Las ondas castañas de su cabello, estaban algo mas marcadas que de costumbre y le caian en un cuidadoso desorden. Los ojos azules estaban rodeados todos de negro y la boca estaba en el mismo tono que los zapatos.

-¡Caramba!- Dijo House mientras veía a Cuddy- Creo que en algunas ocasiones a los animales salvajes vale la pena domesticarlos, sobre todo si tienen un trasero y unos senos de ese tamaño. Cuddy le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Creo que si vale la pena presentar a mi jefa- Dijo Foreman

-No lo dudes. Yo la presentaría hasta en mi casa- Contestó Chase.

-Compartimos religión. ¿Creen que quiera compartir algo mas? Pregunto Taub. Alexis puso orden inmediatamente.

-Dr. House pase a vestirse por favor. Las doctoras Hadley y Cameron, si ya acabaron maquillaje y peinado pasen también por favor.

Cameron usaba un pantalón blanco con una blusa rosa strapless muy ajustada, y su cabello rubio con unas ondas muy suaves. Sus tacones eran también rosas y muy altos. Se veía sexy, pero sin perder su aire de dulzura. Trece por el contrario, traía un short dorado de satén, con unas sandalias en el mismo tono y una blusa color café con un buen escote. Su cabello lucia alborotado, y tenía los ojos muy delineados y los labios en un tono muy suave. Cada una se veía magnifica a su manera.

Una vez que House se puso el smoking, todos comenzaron a grabar los promos, mientras al mismo tiempo, tomaban las fotos.

-Muy bien doctores, todos lucen geniales- Alexis comenzó dando ánimos- primero vamos a comenzar con unas fotos grupales, después reduciremos los grupos y finalizaremos con las individuales. Necesito que el Dr. House se acomode al centro. A su derecha la Dra. Cuddy y a su izquierda la doctora Cameron. La Dra. Hadley ira sentada enfrente de él. El Dr. Chase, al lado de su esposa, el Dr. Wilson junto a la Dra. Cuddy y el Dr. Foreman también ira sentado junto a la Dra. Hadley. Algo muy importante: jueguen con las sonrisas y miradas. Los que son pareja, los que son amigos, compañeros, en fin. Que se note esa interacción.

Tomaron varias fotos en ese acomodo, variando las miradas y sonrisas y como al mismo tiempo se estaban grabando los promos, todos mantenían un dialogo; para que este quedara grabado sin audio pero que se apreciara la convivencia.

-Cuddy, espero que todo este sacrificio valga la pena- Decia Wilson sin dejar de sonreír.

-Por supuesto. Se traduce en dinero y publicidad, asi que continúa sonriendo- contesto Cuddy, mientras hacia una mímica en la cual parecía que contaba a Wilson el chisme mas jugoso del momento.

Cameron abrazaba a Chase mientras le decía: -Me da la impresión de que algo catastrófico puede ocurrir con todo esto.

-Ni me lo digas. Que el mundo se entere de cómo es House, puede ser un peligro.

-No creo que sea eso- Dijo 13- Cameron se refiere a como esto puede afectar las relaciones entre todos nosotros.

-Exactamente- Contesto Foreman mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de su novia- House puede usar esto a su favor. El siempre encuentra la manera, mientras se trate de joder nuestras vidas.

Despues de ello redujeron los grupos y comenzaron a tomar mas fotos. Los grupos eran de lo mas variados: las dos parejas en actitudes románticas, el antiguo equipo, el nuevo equipo, House y Wilson, Wilson y Cuddy, House, Wilson y Cuddy y finalmente Cuddy con House. Al tomar esta foto House aprovechó para pellizcar el trasero de Cuddy, que brincó inmediatamente.

-¿Todo bien Dra. Cuddy?- Preguntó el fotógrafo.

-Si, todo bien gracias.- Contestó, mientras tomaba del brazo a House y se lo llevaba aparte- ¿Quieres decirme que fue eso?

-Estabas muy rígida en las fotos. Necesitabas una chispa de vida en tu cara.

-Si se te ocurre volverlo a hacer…-Cuddy no pudo terminar porque justo en ese momento llegó Alexis a dar las nuevas.

-Muy bien doctores. Todo salió excelente. La publicidad por lo que he podido ver, es lo que yo esperaba e incluso superó mis expectativas. Ahora van a pasar cada uno de manera individual a grabar, las entrevistas personales, donde explican quienes son, que hacen y como se relacionan con el Dr. House. La primera es la Dra. Cameron.

Todos los demás fueron a atender a sus momentáneamente abandonados pacientes. Cameron se quedó a contestar la entrevista.

-Ahora- le dijo Alexis- preséntese y conteste a mis preguntas con toda sinceridad por favor.

Cameron hizo un gesto de resignación y comenzó:

-Mi nombre es Allison Cameron, soy inmunóloga y estoy a cargo del departamento de emergencias. Fui parte del equipo del Dr. House durante 3 años, junto con mi esposo el Dr. Chase y el Dr. Foreman , hasta hace 2 años cuando decidí renunciar.

-¿Por qué renunció?

-Bueno- dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza- Sentí que ya había aprendido todo lo que podía y quise empezar a hacer las cosas por mi cuenta.

-¿No se debía a algo más personal?- fue la siguiente pregunta- ¿quizá que no haya podido lidiar con el carácter del Dr. House?

-No- se apresuró a contestar Cameron- Definitivamente no fue nada personal. Siento un gran cariño y admiración por el Dr. House.

-¿Qué tipo de cariño siente por el?- Alexis sabía que ahí había algo que explotar-¿ Es el mismo que sintió cuando era parte de su equipo?

-Lo quiero como a un padre, y siempre lo he querido como tal- dijo una Cameron muy seria- Nunca he estado enamorada de él; si eso es lo que quieren saber, en ocasiones, la admiración se confunde con el amor, pero yo a House lo admiro y nada mas.

Dicho esto dió por concluida la entrevista y se levantó. El siguiente fue Chase.

-Mi nombre es Robert Chase, soy internista y formo parte del equipo de cirugía del hospital. Estuve en el equipo de House 3 años , hasta hace 2.

-¿Por qué se retiró del equipo?

-House me despidió.- Dijo con toda honestidad Chase- De cualquier manera no hubiera resistido mucho más.

-¿Cuál fue la razón de su despido?- preguntó una curiosa Alexis.

-Creo que House y yo veíamos la medicina de un modo diferente, y además ya había terminado mi aprendizaje ahí. Creo que House notó eso antes que yo y por ello me despidió.

-¿Cómo se relaciona ahora con el?

-Hago sus cirugías y nos vemos de vez en cuando. Todo tranquilo.

-¿Y su esposa como se relaciona con House?

-Ella es su amiga y yo también. Nos llevamos bien y le ayudamos en algún diagnostico de vez en cuando.

Una vez concluido Chase fue el turno de Foreman.

-Soy Eric Foreman neurólogo y soy parte del equipo de House desde hace cinco años.

-¿Por qué es usted, el único miembro del antiguo equipo que sigue con House?- Alexis tenia esa duda.

-Supongo que soy el único que ve la medicina del mismo modo que el.- dijo Foreman. Ni el tenia esa respuesta.

-¿No ha trabajado en nada mas?

-Después de algunas pruebas, vi que aquí es el único lugar donde puedo estar.

-¿Cómo es trabajar con su novia, la Dra. Hadley?

-En el trabajo somos colegas y fuera de el pareja. Eso es todo.- Foreman no quería dar explicaciones de su vida, como si fuera una revista del corazón.

Después de Foreman, era lógico que la siguiente fuera 13.

-Mi nombre es Remy Hadley, pero me llaman mas por "13" y soy parte del equipo de House, desde hace dos años.

-¿Cómo es su relación con House?- inquirió Alexis-¿Qué la hizo desear este trabajo?

-Es el mejor diagnosta del mundo. Eso me hizo querer trabajar con el. Mi relación con el es buena, porque no permito que se entrometa en mi vida- contestó 13 mientras abría las manos.

-Se que usted padece Hungtinton ¿Cómo afecta eso su trabajo y su relación con el Dr. Foreman?

-No afecta en nada ninguna de las dos cosas porque estoy controlada. – Y dicho esto también se paró de inmediato.

Ahora muy a su pesar, Alexis llamó a Taub, porque a pesar de ser feo, el saldría en el show también.

-Me llamo Chris Taub, soy cirujano plástico y trabajo con House desde hace dos años.

-Muy bien Dr. Taub- dijo Alexis- eso es todo, gracias.

-¿De verdad eso es todo? –Preguntó un sorprendido Taub.

-Si, gracias. ¿Puede llamar al Dr. Wilson cuando salga?

Wilson entro inmediatamente. Alexis sabia que esta entrevista y la siguiente eran fundamentales.

-Soy James Wilson, jefe de oncología y mejor amigo de House.

-Tengo entendido que usted es su único amigo- dijo Alexis.

-No. Soy el mejor mas no el único. Aunque quizá , si soy el único que lo soporta incondicionalmente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… -ni el mismo lo sabia- es la relación mas duradera de mi vida.

-¿A pesar del incidente con su novia muerta?

-Eso fue un accidente y ya lo entendí y superé. – Dijo Wilson. Ahora Alexis necesitaba hacer preguntas que le ayudaran a tener una tercera pareja en su show.

-¿Cómo se lleva el trio que forman usted, la Dra. Cuddy y House?

-Somos amigos y nos divertimos y apoyamos como tales. Lisa siempre esta ahí para mi, y ha sido muy buena y tolerante con House, al punto de meterse en problemas. Yo trato de estar ahí para ella y para Greg. Ambos decidimos aceptarlo como es.

-¿Cree que algún día de ese trío pueda salir un dúo? – Pregunto pícaramente Alexis.

-No cuenten conmigo para ello. –Inmediatamente se arrepintió y busco huir- Disculpa tengo un paciente que ver. – Y salió corriendo de ahí.

Solo faltaba la entrevista de Cuddy, ya que House no había accedido a hacer la suya y Alexis creyó que no era necesaria, ya que su personalidad afloraría en el show.

-Soy Lisa Cuddy, endocrinóloga, administrador en jefe y decana de medicina de este hospital.

-¿Cómo es controlar al Dr. House?- dijo Alexis.

-Muy difícil. A veces imposible- se sinceró Cuddy.

-¿Entonces por qué lo contrató?

-Lo conozco desde la Universidad y se que es un medico excelente. Mata alguna regla, pero salva a un paciente. Ese es el motivo.

Alexis inmediatamente decidió sacar provecho de esa situación.

-¿Fueron pareja alguna vez?

Cuddy se sonrojó hasta las pestañas.

-No. Nunca ha habido nada entre nosotros y nunca lo habrá.

-¿Pero son amigos?

-Sí. – en esta parte Cuddy bajó el rostro- Creo que Wilson y yo somos los únicos que lo aceptamos tal como es.

Mientras concluían las entrevistas, House fue a ver a Lucas a su camioneta.

-Ya esta todo- le dijo el detective- Las cámaras ya están instaladas y ya intercepté su señal. Para que veas donde están te mostraré lo que han grabado.

En ese momento le comenzó a mostrar las imágenes de lo que habían grabado. Había mas de lo que House quería ver.

-¡Por Dios¡- grito un asombrado House- ¡Quita eso inmediatamente!

* * *

A partir de aqui comienza la accion. Agradezco mucho todas sus opiniones y me encantaria que me las hicieran llegar mediante un review.


	4. Cámaras ocultas

Perdon por la tardanza!! Sali de vacaciones y no habia podido actualizar. No es tan largo como quisiera, pero no los quise dejar en ascuas mas tiempo. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. Fauo ¡Que gusto saber de ti!

* * *

En la imagen se veía a 13 y Foreman, teniendo sexo en el sofá de House, aprovechando la soledad y las cortinas cerradas.

-¡Que asco! Nunca me volveré a sentar en ese sofá.- Dijo House

-Tienes que admitir que son creativos- contestó un divertido Lucas.

-De cualquier modo me da asco. Conocer el trasero de Foreman no estaba entre mis planes. Pon la siguiente imagen por favor.

Era la oficina de Wilson. Ahí estaba su amigo leyendo un expediente cuando de repente se llevó un dedo a la nariz.

-¡Wilson se saca los mocos!- exclamó House- nunca lo imaginé tan sucio.

-Quizá no lo haga diario, y ahora le molesto algo.- intercedió Lucas.

-No me importa- dijo House con una sonrisa malévola- ahora tengo un extra para amenazarlo si no me presta dinero. Bien, es suficiente. Quiero ver lo que sigue.

Ahora se veía en pantalla a Chase y Cameron en Emergencias, abrazados y riendo, mientras uno u otro, corría con un paciente. De vez en cuando se daban un beso.

-¡Oh Dios! Tanta miel me va a provocar un coma diabético. Esos dos necesitan más acción, no solo abrazos y besos.

-Yo creo que te da envidia- le dijo Lucas para ver su reacción.

-¡Que va! A mi nunca me gustó Cameron. Es demasiado melosa. Y Chase no es mi tipo con el pelo tan largo.

-No me refiero a ninguno de ellos- le replico un impaciente Lucas- sino a su situación.

-No. Nada de eso. Los misántropos no sabemos amar.- contestó House mientras hacia una cara melodramática.- cambia de imagen.

La siguiente toma era la oficina de Cuddy. Ella venia entrando y se sentó a firmar unos papeles.

-Esa mujer no sabe hacer otra cosa.- dijo House.

-Yo quiero averiguarlo- contestó Lucas mientras hacia un gesto de lujuria.

En ese momento Cuddy tiró el café sobre su blusa. Hizo un gesto de coraje, y se paró a cerrar las persianas. De su perchero tomó otra blusa y se quitó la que traia dejando ver su ropa interior roja. En seguida se puso la blusa limpia y siguió con lo que hacia.

-El rojo le sienta bien- afirmó House.

-Se le ve de maravilla- segundó Lucas.

-Bien Lucas, esta va a ser tu labor. Diario me mandaras por correo todos los videos. Estamos en contacto- y se paró dispuesto a jugar unas bromitas con toda su información.

Llego a su oficina y vio a Foreman, 13 y Taub haciendo algo de papeleo.

-¿Qué hacen hijos mios?- preguntó House.

-Llenando los papeles que tu no llenas- contestó Taub.

-Tu eres lo suficientemente viejo para ser no mi hijo, sino mi bisabuelo. Me refería a ellos dos- y House señaló a 13 y Foreman con el bastón- aunque pensándolo bien, también están viejos.

-Llenando papeles como dijo Taub- contestó Foreman.

-¿Y que hacían en el sofá? Me refiero a algo mas húmedo.- dijo con una sonrisa House.

Foreman y 13 se miraron sorprendidos. Una expresión de vergüenza les surgió mientras miraban a Taub.

-Nosotros no…-comenzó a decir 13 pero House la interrumpió.

-Quiero un sofá nuevo o todo el Hospital se enterará de lo que hacen ahí. Ahora me voy a la cafetería.- Y salió, dejando a13 y Foreman avergonzados y a Taub sorprendido.

Llegó a la cafetería y ahí estaba Wilson. Se paró en silencio al lado de el, y fue tomando su comida de la barra. A la hora de pagar la puso a su lado.

-No voy a pagar ahora House- dijo Wilson con toda calma mientras sacaba los billetes.

-Si no pagas, todo el Hospital sabrá que te sacas los mocos.- le susurró House.

-¡¿Qué?¡- gritó Wilson-yo no …

-Tengo evidencia- dijo House- asi que mejor paga.

Wilson resignado tuvo que pagar, mientras House se sentaba en una mesa.

-¿Tu como sabes lo de mis mocos?- le pregunto Wilson a House mientras se sentó.

-Información privilegiada-contesto House mientras mordía su sándwich- no te dire como.

-De algún modo la obtienes- dijo Wilson.

-Claro. Si no, no sabría todo lo que sé.

-Esto no puede ser bueno.- dijo Wilson, mientras movia la cabeza.

-Para mi si- y dicho esto House se levantó directo a la oficina de Cuddy.

En el camino vio a Cameron.

-Deberias de ser menos melosa con tu marido en el trabajo.

-¿Cuándo nos viste?

-Eso no importa. Pero son muy llamativos y nauseabundamente romanticos- le dijo House.

-House ya no trabajamos contigo. Por favor superalo- le dijo Cameron mientras le palmeaba el hombro.

Entró a la oficina de Cuddy sin anunciase como era su costumbre, mientras la Decana firmaba papeles.

-Si quieres molestar ahorita no es momento House. Le dijo sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

-Solo venia a decirte lo bien que se te ve el rojo.

-Si no lo has notado- le dijo señalando su ropa- esto es negro.

-Me refería a tu ropa interior.- Y dejando a una Cuddy sorprendida, salió sin decir palabra.

* * *

Prometo que el siguiente será mas largo. Mientras tanto, todas sus opiniones se agradecen, dejando un review.


	5. Sígueme

Mil gracias por su paciencia y comentarios. Les pido que no se desesperen, ya que comienzo escuela y practicas profesionales, lo que me deja menos tiempo para actualizar. Sin mas que decir ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Cuddy seguia anonadada ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta House del color de su ropa interior?

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – se acercó hasta el y le señaló el dedo con el pecho- ¿Me has estado espiando?

-De ninguna manera mami- House hizo cara de cachorrito- Solo soy intuitivo.

-No se que mala maña conseguiste para espiarme- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio- Pero sea la que sea, desiste de ella.

-No depende solo de mí- le dijo House.

Los ojos se le desorbitaron a Cuddy.¿ Habia alguien mas involucrado?

- ¿Qué has dicho?- En ese momento entraba Alexis Brown a la oficina.

-Ooops, estás ocupada. Regreso luego- Y salió apresuradamente de la oficina, dejando a una Cuddy, angustiada.

-¿Todo bien Dra. Cuddy?- preguntó la ejecutiva.

-Claro. Tome asiento por favor- dijo mientras señalaba la silla.

-El Dr. House tiene un caso.- Cuddy arqueó las cejas.

-Creí que esas determinaciones las tomaba yo.- Dijo con un tono de sorna, que no fue desapercibido por Alexis.

-Lo sé Dra. Cuddy- le dijo- pero en Urgencias la Dra. Cameron dijo que lo iba a canalizar con House. Ya grabamos esa parte, y cuando se trató de traer el expediente, se lo quise traer yo - y dejó la carpeta azul en el escritorio de Cuddy- , para comunicarle y que vaya a avisar a House acompañada de la cámara. Ya lo sabe ¡lúzcase! – Y salió de la oficina, dejándola con el camarógrafo.

-Cuando usted diga Doctora- dijo el timido joven.

-¿Qué te parece ahora mismo?- le contestó Cuddy, en uno de sus extraños arranques de valor.

Se sentía bastante inhibida de caminar con la cámara delante de ella. El joven camarógrafo le daba algunas indicaciones.

-Dra. Cuddy, mientras caminamos, usted debe decir a la cámara hacia donde vamos y que vamos a hacer. Dígalo con toda naturalidad, no le hable a la cámara. Hábleme a mi, asi es mas fácil.

Eso era todo un rato para ella. Hablar con una cámara. En fin. Asi que comenzó a hablar con cierta rigidez.

-Ahora me dirijo hacia la oficina de House, para entregarle este expediente. La Dra. Cameron de urgencias me pidió canalizar este paciente al Departamento de Diagnostico, ya lo autoricé y ahora voy a poner a House a cargo. - Se sentia de lo mas estúpida, pero aun asi nunca dejo de sonreir.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, el equipo no hacia nada y House jugaba en su computadora.

-¡Mami! –dijo House cuando la vio- Trajiste a la camarita para grabarme mientras juego. –El camarógrafo hizo cara de extrañeza y Cuddy de desesperación.

-Deja de jugar House- y extendió la carpeta- Tienes trabajo que hacer.

En cuanto House alargó la mano, ella se agachó para susurrarle al oído:

-Por favor, no le hagas la vida miserable a esta gente.- y dicho lo anterior salió de la oficina.

-Tú, misterioso hombre de la cámara – le dijo House al chico mientras lo señalaba con el bastón- sígueme.- Y cruzó la puerta rumbo a la oficina general de su equipo.

-Tenemos trabajo.-Y dejó el expediente sobre la mesa, de donde cada uno le dio una rápida ojeada.

-Podría ser esclerosis multiple- Dijo Trece.

-Parkinson, Alzhaimer o cualquier otra neurodegenerativa- contestó Foreman.

-O – intervino Taub- puede ser un cerebro cocido por las drogas.

-Hagan resonancia, tomografía axial, busquen metales pesados en su sangre y todo lo que pueda neurodegenerar. - Y todos los doctores se pararon en el acto.

-No, esperen- dijo el camarógrafo- en 30 segundos llegan las cámaras que los seguirán.

-El chico puede morir- dijo House- y por esperar a sus estúpidas cámaras pierdo mi valioso…

Ni siquiera pudo acabar la frase, cuando otras dos cámaras estaban ahí.

- Que rapidez- dijo Trece.

-Creo que nadie morirá ahora House- dijo Foreman mientras salía con su novia.

-Yo hago los análisis de sangre.- Taub salió y la otra cámara tras él.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado?- le dijo House al camarógrafo que había acompañado a Cuddy- ¿Por qué no filmas el descarado escote de mi jefa y me traes una copia de la cinta?

-Me ordenaron estar cerca de usted por si sale de improvisto. La Dra. Cuddy tiene una cámara en su oficina y otra móvil cerca, por cualquier cosa.

-Ahora tengo que cargar contigo- House movía la cabeza con impaciencia- Ni hablar, vete acostumbrando. –Y salió a caminar, con la cámara siguiéndolo hasta llegar a la oficina de Wilson.

-Hola sacamocos- lo saludó. Wilson levantó la vista apenado- Vine a visitarte.

-¿Qué quieres ahora House?- preguntó Wilson resignado.

-Básicamente nada. Relajarme y disfrutar. Por si no lo has notado, tengo compañía- mientras, señalaba al chico con el bastón.

-Ya lo noto. Y por cierto me estaba preguntando si le has hecho la vida imposible a alguien mas, vigilándolos de yo no se que manera. – Wilson tenia esa duda en mente.

-¡Ustedes me hacen la vida imposible a mi! – gritó House- ¿O crees que fue agradable ver como te sacabas los mocos?

-Dijiste ustedes- Wilson lo señalo con la pluma- O sea que viste mas.

-Sí. Foreman y 13 teniendo sexo en el sillón.

-¿Qué?- Wilson saltó de la silla- ¿Ellos lo hacen aquí? Que barbaro… ¿Cuddy lo sabe?

-Relajate histérico- le dijo House- Si la dulce pareja Chase- Cameron lo hacían, que puedes esperar de unos degenerados como 13 y Foreman. Y no, la mujer del brassiere 34 C, color rojo , media copa de encaje no lo sabe.

-¿El brassiere rojo?- Wilson estaba intrigado- ¿Ese es el color de la ropa interior de Cuddy? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No pienses mal. No me la he tirado por ahora- dijo House.

-Nos has estado espiando a todos. No se de que manera pero lo has hecho. – Wilson daba vueltas mientras hablaba- Pero lo de Cuddy es infantil. Pareces niño de secundaria espiando en los cambiadores de las niñas.

-Uno ve lo que ella enseña. – Fue toda la respuesta de House.

-Empiezas a darme miedo House. Me siento vigilado.- Dijo Wilson.

-No te preocupes- House se paró del sillón- No le diré a nadie que hurgas tu fina naricilla. – Y salió de la oficina.

-Eso fue rudo- le dijo el camarógrafo.

-¿Sabes que mas es rudo?- amenazó House- Que te metas en lo que no te importa. Y ahora vas a ver la verdadera diversión- Y haciendo voz de locutor, mientras veía la cámara- ¡Solo por hoy, y porque usted lo pidió, el Dr. House hará sus horas de clínica.! – Y acto seguido, caminó hacia la clínica, pensando en lo divertido que seria todo aquello, con las copias de las cámaras ocultas.

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado. Manden opiniones, sugerencias y comentarios con un review. Nos leemos pronto.


	6. Descubierto

MIL GRACIAS OTRA VEZ POR SU PACIENCIA Y COMENTARIOS. EL TIEMPO CADA VEZ ME ALCANZA MENOS, ASI QUE SOLO ACUTALIZARE UNA VEZ A LA SEMANA. SI PUEDO LO HARE ANTES PERO NO PROMETO NADA. CAPITULO CORTO, PERO NO LOS QUISE DEJAR SIN NADA.

* * *

Una vez dentro de la clínica House tomó, el expediente y entró al cuarto en el cual lo esperaba una paciente, muy guapa con un escote profundo.

-Buenos días- dijo con una sonrisa- Soy el Dr. House, ¿Qué anda mal contigo? Puede que sea necesario que te haga una revisión en los senos.

La mujer contestó:

-Tengo nauseas, mareos, sueño todo el día…

-Creo que esa sintomatología todo el mundo la conoce. Estas embarazada.

La paciente parecía algo sorprendida pero refutó con mucha seguridad:

-No, no puedo estar embarazada-y señalando al camarógrafo preguntó- ¿Qué hace el aquí?

-Ignóralo- contesto House- Es solo un lacayo- el camarógrafo torció el gesto- Y ¿Por qué no puedes estar embarazada? Apuesto lo que sea a que no eres transexual.

-Estamos usando anticonceptivos.- contestó con mucha seguridad.

-¿Cuál y como lo usas?- preguntó House.

-La píldora. Mi novio toma una pastilla cada noche.

La cara de House era un completo signo de admiración.

-Las pastillas las tenía que tomar el .¿Cuándo quieres que te programe el legrado?

-No quiero abortar…

-Deberías. Si ese niño tiene el genoma de estupidez tuyo y de su padre, es un peligro para la humanidad.- y salió de la clínica, mientras le decía a la cámara:

-Eso, queridos televidentes, es la idiotez humana en su máxima expresión. Si son asi de idiotas por favor , no se reproduzcan. Y tanta idiotez, me hizo desistir de mi propósito de cumplir mis horas. Me largo.

Cuddy vió que House salía de la clínica y salió a perseguirlo. El camarógrafo supo que estaba a punto de filmar algo prometedor, asi que se alejo dos pasos para captar la toma en todo su esplendor.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le preguntó la Decana mientras lo perseguía - Aun no cumples con tus horas.

-Tengo que ver los resultados de mi paciente.- contestó House, mientras chupaba una paleta.

-Si los resultados ya estuvieran te habrían avisado- le dijo Cuddy.

-Tengo mis propios sistemas para enterarme.

-Claro- le dijo Cuddy, mientras le hacia una cara sarcástica- Vas a estar al mismo tiempo en la sala de resonancia, en la de tomografía y en el laboratorio.

-Todo puede suceder. ¿Por qué no regresas a firmar papeles? Yo me hago cargo de los enfermos.- Y la dejó parada ahí, mientras se dirigía al elevador. Una vez adentro el camarógrafo lo seguía filmando.

-¿Piensas hacer eso todo el día?

-Son las ordenes de mi jefa Dr. House- le contestó el chico.

-Lo que hace la mia por un poco de dinero- masculló House, mientras salía del elevador a su oficina. Una vez que entró en ella, tomo su laptop y salió. El camarógrafo se disponía a seguirlo cuando le dijo:

-Si no te molesta voy al baño.

-¿Con su laptop?- preguntó el joven con cara de extrañeza.

-Si. Padezco extreñimiento. ¿Algo mas que no te importe?- le respondió House.

-No, no…yo lo espero aquí.

House llegó al baño y entro directo a un retrete. Tomo su celular y marcó a Lucas.

-¿Bueno?- se oyó la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-Mándame todo lo que tengas de video en este instante- le dijo House.

-¿No puedes esperar a la noche?- preguntó el detective.

-No. Me da la gana que me los mandes ahorita, asi que apurate.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Lucas y comenzó la transferencia.- ¿Ya los recibiste?

-En la noche me mandas el resto- le dijo House y colgó.

Comenzó a ver los videos en la computadora. El primero de ellos eran Foreman y Trece en la sala de tomografía. Buscaban tumores en el paciente y platicaban mientras tanto.

-Nada en el lóbulo temporal- Dijo Trece-¿De verdad crees que House no haga que esta gente salga corriendo? – Preguntó mientras señalaba al camarógrafo que les tocaba a ellos.

-No creo que sea bueno referirte a esa gente como "esa gente" estando presentes. – Le dijo Foreman- Y se supone que a eso venían.

-De cualquier modo es curioso. Nada aquí todo limpio- dijo mientras veía el monitor- ahora hay que trasladarlo a la maquina de resonancia. – los dos se pusieron de pie. El camarografo seguía parado frente a ellos y no se movia.

-¿Vienes con nosotros?- le preguntó Foreman.

-Claro, pero necesito que vayan explicando lo que sigue mientras nos movemos, y que sigan platicando.

-De acuerdo –dijo Trece- Ahora como no encontramos nada en la tomografía, al paciente le haríamos una resonancia- dijo dirigiéndose a la cámara y enseguida le preguntó a Foreman-¿Dónde esta Taub?

-Haciendo los exámenes de sangre, solo.- le contesto Foreman- ¿Crees que necesite ayuda?

-Si la quiere que la pida. Nunca se relaciona demasiado. ¿No te parece que es un poco raro?

-El tipo ganaba miles de dólares y ahora es solo un empleado. Yo también me deprimiría.-fue la respuesta de su novio.

House decidió que era suficiente de esa cámara. Ya había visto lo que necesitaba. Ahora vería la de Taub.

-Que poco interesante es el enano- dijo- solo hace los exámenes callado y sin hablar. Y no alcanzo a ver el resultado. Asi que tendré que ir alla- Y salió del baño mirando hacia los lados, cuando la puerta del retrete contiguo se abrió .

-¡House!- le gritó Wilson- ¿Quieres explicarme todo lo que acabo de oír?

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER. SUS COMENTARIOS SON MUY APRECIADOS, HAGANMELOS LLEGAR CON UN REVIEW.


	7. El médico gorila

House estaba sorprendido. ¡Wilson lo había oído todo!

-Era el diagnostico de mi equipo.- Contestó House- Necesito oírlo de vez en cuando para tratar al paciente.

-Se que es el diagnostico- dijo Wilson, mientras levantaba una mano con impaciencia- lo que no me puedo explicar, es que se oyeran como en una filmación. ¡No, espera!- ahora levantaba las dos manos y hacia grandes aspavientos- si me lo puedo explicar. Tu te has estado robando la señal de las cámaras ¿verdad? Por eso sabias todo de todos.

-No me las he estado robando- House le hacia gestos reflexivos a Wilson- porque he pagado por ese servicio. Si lo pagas, no te lo robas.

-¿Has pagado por ello?- Wilson no entendía nada-¿A quien?

-Se me hace tarde. Te veo luego. – le dijo House en loa puerta del baño.

-¿Cuddy sabe de esto?- preguntó Wilson.

-No- le dijo House- Y si se entera de ello, también sabrá lo de tus moquitos. – y salió del baño.

Cuando llego a su oficina todo el equipo estaba ahí, además de Chase y Cameron y por supuesto el camarógrafo de turno.

-¿Tenemos ayuda extra?- preguntó House.

-Discutiamos sobre la posibilidad de hacer cirugía exploratoria craneal a tu paciente.- contestó una relajada Cameron.

-¿Cuál es el resultado de los análisis?- dijo House mientras miraba a Taub.

-Todo en rango- contestó el pasivo cirujano plástico.

-Entonces necesitamos la cirugía definitivamente- House golpeaba el respaldo de la silla que tenia enfrente.

-¿No preguntas primero el resultado de la tomografía y la resonancia?- preguntó 13.

-¿Para que? – dijo House- No salió nada.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó un sorprendido Foreman.

-Porque si no, ya estarían haciendo algo- respondió House.

-Bien- dijo Chase- Foreman y yo nos encargamos de la cirugía.- y todos salieron para preparar al paciente con la cámara tras ellos.

Al final del dia, hubo un diagnostico, y House fue a entregarle el expediente resuelto a Cuddy.

El camarógrafo quería como siempre la explicación de lo que iban a hacer de boca de House.

-Dr. House lo molesto si…

-Si, si, si. Ahora vamos con mi sexy jefa a entregarle el expediente ya resuelto y a oir sus gritos.- fue la parca explicación.- mientras entraron a la oficina de la Decana.

-Aquí esta mami- dijo mientras alargaba la carpeta- todo solucionado.

-Bien.- Cuddy alargó la mano- ¿No le hiciste la vida pesada a este joven? –dijo mientras señalaba al camarógrafo.

-¡No, que va!- House hacia un gesto con la mano que le restaba importancia al asunto- ¡Me encanta que me graben como mono de zoológico!

-No necesitas ser tan cinico- le dijo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada- A propósito ¿no tienes idea del porque del delirio de persecución de Wilson?

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?- preguntó House.

-Hace rato vino a verme, pero no dejaba de mirar para todos lados , como si alguien- y Cuddy enfatizó la palabra "alguien"- lo estuviera vigilando.

-¿Y todavía me lo preguntas?- dijo un indignado House-¡Me ofendes! ¡Hay cámaras en todos lados! ¿jugamos al BigBrother y te extraña que se sienta vigilado?

-No creo que sea solo eso- y la Decana lo miraba con gesto interrogante.

-Bien, te diré lo que se- y se acercó a Cuddy hasta quedar cerca de su oído. El camarógrafo hizo close-up dispuesto a captar lo que el creía el primer momento romántico del reality. Cuddy se dispuso a atender.- ¡No se nada!- gritó House en su oído hasta aturdirla.

Cuddy se colocaba la palma de la mano sobre la oreja, mientras hacia gesto de incomodidad y House le dijo al camarógrafo detrás de ella.- Respeta el espacio personal niño. Solo yo puedo acercarme tanto a su trasero.- Y salió de la oficina.

-Disculpalo- dijo una apenada Cuddy- No siempre es asi- mientras seguía sobando su oído.

-No Dra. Cuddy – dijo el camarógrafo con una sonrisa- solo es así cuando esta con usted.

-Vaya- Cuddy rodó los ojos- eso es todo un halago.

-Yo estuve en Africa, grabando un documental acerca de los gorilas- dijo el chico mientras guardaba la cámara - y los machos solo se ponían agresivos, cuando otro macho se acercaba a la hembra que ellos deseaban.

-¿Estás diciendo que…?- Cuddy hacia cara de sorpresa.

-Que el Dr. House es muy semejante a un gorila- y se puso la pesada bolsa con la cámara al hombro- Hasta mañana Dra. Cuddy .- Y salió de la oficina, dejando a una Cuddy pasmada.

Al dia siguiente llegó Alexis Brown a ver a Cuddy.

-Buenos días Dra. Cuddy-acompañó el saludo de una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- Cuddy firmaba unos papeles- ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

-Vengo rápido- dijo la ejecutiva- Se que ya ha habido bastante material filmado y coincide perfecto con la fecha que tenía programada para el estreno. Será este fin de semana. Comenzaremos a bombardear el canal con los comerciales a partir de hoy.

-Eso me parece perfecto- dijo Cuddy.

-Hay algo mas Dra. Cuddy- Alexis cruzó las manos- Ese día quiero que la fiesta de lanzamiento sea aquí en el Hospital. Nosotros nos encargaríamos de todo.

-Si ustedes se encargan no creo que haya inconveniente- contestó la Decana.

- Aun hay algo mas. Necesito que todos ustedes estén presentes.- pidió Alexis.

-Cuente con ello- asintió Cuddy- ¿Algo mas?

- Se lo diría antes de la fiesta, cuando tenga la logística lista.

-De acuerdo. Le informaré a mis médicos.- dijo Cuddy.

-Mil gracias. Cualquier cosa yo le llamo- y Alexis salió de la oficina.

Ahora venia la parte difícil para Cuddy. ¿Cómo conVencer a House de que asistiera a la fiesta y se portara como la gente ante la prensa nacional?


	8. Sexo, drogas y rock and roll

Debo confesar que por un momento, despues de leer los nuevos spoilers, a mi corazoncito Huddy se le agoto la inspiracion. Asi que tuve que respirar hasta 10 y decidi, que minimo en mis fics, el huddy nunca morirá, o sea que a partir de ahora, este fic sera Huddy en cada letra. Si sale algo de OoC ¡No me importa! (y me vale que piensen los de Los Malos Fics y sus autores)

* * *

De inmediato Cuddy llamó a todos los médicos. Una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos, incluyendo a House, que solo llegó a tiempo, por la amenaza de Wilson de revelar su secreto si no lo hacia, comenzó.

-Acaba de venir a verme Alexis. El material que llevan grabado es suficiente para estrenar el show. Este fin de semana será la fiesta de lanzamiento aquí, en el hospital.

-¿Fiesta de lanzamiento?- preguntó Foreman.

-Así es- dijo Cuddy- Al parecer nos están lanzando a lo grande.

-Y como no- intervino House- Si tener grabadas tantas horas de tus pechugas al aire, amerita un gran lanzamiento.- Cuddy lo fulminó con la mirada.

-A propósito- intervino Cuddy, tratando de ignorar a House- Es importante que todos estemos presentes. Como siempre la gente del canal se encargará de todo.

-¿Entonces nosotros no hacemos nada?- preguntó Cameron.

-Solo nuestra valiosa presencia- dijo con una sonrisa Trece.

-"Mi" valiosa presencia- House recalcó la palabra "mi"- ¿Se olvidan que yo soy la estrella aquí?

-Si no fuera por nosotros, no lucirías nada- comentó Chase mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Recuerden que es importante que asistan todos- les recordó Cuddy.

-No- dijo House- yo no voy. Suficiente es tener que soportar todo el dia la cámara, como para venir a su estúpida fiesta.

-¡Vamos House!- intercedió Wilson- Es solo una fiesta.

-Asi se empieza- dijo el rispido doctor.

-Es obligatorio que vengas House- Cuddy acompañó la frase de un movimiento enérgico de su mano.

-Es alcohol gratis House.- le recordó Trece- y si tomamos en cuenta tus vicodinas tenemos drogas. Además de la música y la comida también gratis.

-Asi no tendras que pedir que yo la pague- dijo Wilson.

-Veamos- House rascaba su barbilla en actitud reflexiva- tenemos drogas, rock…falta otro ingrediente para que yo asista.

-Dime que quieres- le preguntó Cuddy.- yo te lo daré.

-¡Mujer!- House dijo con sonrisa cinica- ¿No conoces el famoso lema: "Sexo, drogas y rock and roll"?

-Si- dijo una Cuddy sonrojada y titubeante- si lo conozco.

-Pues deduce lo que falta- House elevó las cejas- ¿Tú me lo darás?

Todos los presentes pretendieron no oírlo, hasta que sonó el radio de Cameron y rompió el incomodo silencio que se había creado.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo fingiendo mucha pena- Cuente con nosotros Dra. Cuddy – y salió tomando a Chase del brazo.

-¡Dios!- dijo en cuanto salieron- ¿Viste eso? Fue una declaración directa.

-Siempre te dije que acabarían liados, ¿Quieres apostar? – le respondió Chase a su esposa.

Los demás también aprovecharon la salida de la pareja, para salir de la oficina. Todos claro, excepto House.

-Ya puedes irte- Cuddy estaba molesta- tienes cubierta tu dosis de fastidiarme por hoy.

-No te estaba molestando-respondió House- Iré a la fiesta. Pero ya sabes lo que me falta. Y prometiste dármelo- y guiñando un ojo salió de la oficina.

Los días que faltaban para la fiesta transcurrieron con calma. Las cámaras seguían al equipo, y grababan todas sus conversaciones y como se relacionaban entre ellos. Cuddy evitaba a House lo mas que podía, porque además de su habitual dificultad para ser manejado, cada vez que la veía le decía:

-Recuerda, que prometiste darme lo que me faltaba.-Lo cual era acompañado de la huida de Cuddy.

Finalmente llegó el dia. Todo el lobby del hospital, estaba magníficamente decorado. Cuddy llegó al Hospital bien temprano, en ropa deportiva y con su vestido en la mano. Se admiró de la decoración y fue a buscar al equipo de producción.

-Dra. Cuddy-dijo Alexis- llega muy a tiempo. ¿Qué le parece?

-Está magnifico- dijo Cuddy

-¿Y eso?- Alexis tomo el forro del vestido.

-Es mi vestido- contesto Cuddy.

-No en esta ocasión- Alexis enseguida se lo quito y lo colgó en un perchero- es precioso pero nosotros traemos su ropa. Las 3 usaran vestidos rojos, solo serán modelos diferentes.- y fue a buscar el vestido.

Cuddy se sintió algo frustrada. Notaba que la tendencia de Alexis era ponerla como símbolo sexual del programa. ¿Por qué no Trece o Cameron? En eso llego Alexis con el vestido que usaría.

-Aquí lo tiene- y se lo extendió- pruébeselo y si hay que ajustarlo, lo hacemos mientras la maquillan y peinan.

Cuddy fue a la sala de doctores, que tenia la misma función que en la sesión de fotos y se enamoro del vestido. Era verdaderamente magnifico. Rojo, de satin, de estilo griego, pero con un escote generoso en el busto y una abertura en la espalda. Enseñaba, si, pero justo lo suficiente, lo que le daba un aire todavía mas deseable. Volvió a ponerse su ropa y salió a maquillaje y peinado, con Trece y Cameron que iban llegando. El vestido de Cameron era strapless a la rodilla, y el de Trece era muy corto. A todos los varones, incluido House, los vistieron de traje negro y corbata roja, a juego con las damas.

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos comenzó la presentación. Después de proyectar las fotos, loc comerciales y una breve presentación del programa Alexis salió al micrófono.

-Sean todos bienvenidos- dijo con una sonrisa- y ahora que ya saben en que consiste el proyecto demos la bienvenida a sus protagonistas- y dicho esto los doctores salieron al escenario. Todos saludaron y Cuddy dio un breve discurso de presentación. Después se bajaron a su mesa.

-Muero de la vergüenza- dijo Cameron.

-No fue tan malo- contestó Trece, mientras bebía de su copa.

-Yo si me apene- Wilson hizo una mueca.

-Todos lo hicieron muy bien- dijo Cuddy con una sonrisa.- creo que ya van a empezar la cena ¿Y House?

-Fue al baño- dijo Taub.- quizá esta estreñido, lleva mucho rato.

-Alguien vaya a buscarlo por favor- dijo Cuddy mientras se levantaba- yo aprovecharé para llamar a la niñera.

Llegó a su oficina, y cerró la puerta, para alejarse del bullicio y llamó a su casa. Una vez que oyó que Rachel estaba bien, decidió aprovechar para darse un retoque. Abrió la puerta del baño, prendió la luz y de atrás de una cortina salió House.

-¡Dios House!- dijo Cuddy con una mano en el corazón-¿Qué haces aquí?

House retiro la mano del pecho de Cuddy, para poner ahí la suya.

-Yo vine a tu fiesta. Recuerda que me debes algo.- y empezó a besarla apasionadamente, mientras Cuddy se dejaba hacer.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Ya saben , aprecio mucho sus comentarios, haganmelos llegar junto con una palabra de aliento, para este triste corazon Huddy. u.u

-


	9. Un camarógrafo inteligente

Lamento decepcionar a quien queria escena hot. La verdad me encanta leerlas, pero me da mucha pena escribirlas *°* Agradezco sus reviews de ánimo, me sentí mucho mejor. El final se va acercando, asi que posiblemente, en el proximo capitulo, regrese mas fuerte la dinamica del show de t.v. Pero el huddy continuará ya lo saben.

* * *

-House, yo no…- apenas salían las palabras, por lo entrecortado de su respiración.

-Ahora tú te callas- House recorría su cuello-las ordenes las doy yo.

-Espera-Cuddy cerró con llave su oficina y las persianas- Ahora si.- mientras ella tomaba la iniciativa.

-¡No!-grito House, que se acordó repentinamente de que Lucas tenía acceso a las cámaras ocultas

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Cuddy desconcertada.

-Nada. Solo quiero cambiar la rutina- House recorrió el sofá hasta un área donde no podía ser captado por la cámara- Listo.- y siguió besándola, hasta que ambos se olvidaron de todo lo demás.

Una vez concluido el episodio, Cuddy fue la primera en recapacitar.

-¿Qué hicimos?- se cubrió la cara con la mano, mientras sonreía- Acabamos de tener sexo, en la fiesta de estreno del reality del Hospital.

-Ya lo dijiste. Tuvimos sexo- House se inclinó sobre ella- Y si me das 5 minutos y una vicodina…

-¡No!- tomó su cara y le sonrió mientras la tenía en sus manos- Mejor ya vámonos si no van a empezar a sospechar. Yo llego primero a la mesa, y tu tarda un poco más.

-¿Te avergüenzas de mi?- House ponía cara de cachorrito.

-No- dijo Cuddy mientras lo miraba con ternura- Pero no es el momento ni el lugar- mientras componía los pliegues de su vestido- Te veo allá.

Cuddy llegó a la mesa, pensando en que iba a decir. Afortunadamente todos los demás ya estaban bastante alcoholizados y no repararon en su tardanza.

-¡Cuddy!- un Wilson ebrio le sonreía a su amiga- Te has tardado y esto esta magnifico. Somos famosos.

-Estas ebrio Wilson.- contestó Cuddy- Y así eres muy divertido. Vas a elevar la audiencia- le dijo en tono sarcástico.

-De verdad tardaste- Cameron era la más sobria- ¿Todo bien?

-Sí gracias- y tuvo la idea de oro para no levantar sospechas- ¿Y House?

-Aun no llega- respondió Foreman. – Supongo que robó una botella y esta ebrio en su oficina.

-¿Quieres apostar?- preguntó Chase.

-Voy a buscarlo- dijo un resignado Taub, que no alcanzó a pararse pues sintió la mano de House en la espalda.

-Quédate donde estas, pequeño infiel- le dijo mientras le impedía pararse.

-Creímos que estabas ahogado de borracho ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Trece, mientras Foreman le acariciaba una pierna.

-¡Me ofenden!- House se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo indignación- ¿Cuándo me han conocido borracho?

-Yo desde que comencé a trabajar contigo- respondió Chase.

-De verdad House ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Cuddy, ayudando a disimular.

-Durmiendo en mi oficina- hizo cara de hartazgo-¿Todos contentos?

Después de un rato de fiesta, algunas fotos y entrevistas todos se fueron a sus casas. Cada cual iba pensando en cómo ahora lidiarían con la fama y House y Cuddy, iban pensando por supuesto en lo que acababan de hacer.

Al día siguiente, ninguno de ellos fue al Hospital ya que estaban demasiado cansados para ir y además era domingo. De modo que ese día no hubo filmación. Pero el lunes Alexis sacó cita con Cuddy.

-Buenos días Dra. Cuddy – dijo muy sonriente.

-Buenos días Alexis- Cuddy señaló la silla enfrente de ella- Tome asiento.

-Gracias- la ejecutiva se sentó- Acabo de recibir los índices de audiencia y son geniales. Usted y sus médicos son todo un éxito.

-Es bueno saberlo- Cuddy sonrió- ¿Qué sigue ahora?

-Mantener el mismo ritmo de grabación. Comenzar con algunas encuestas que nos ayuden a ver que quiere la gente y ese tipo de cosas.- fue la respuesta.

-Entonces nosotros seguimos como hasta ahora- dijo Cuddy.

-Así es. – Alexis se levantó- yo solo quería informarle esto. Que esté bien.- y salió de la oficina.

En eso llegó Cameron, con su respectivo camarógrafo detrás.

-Hola Lisa- y le extendió un expediente- Creo que necesitamos ayuda.

-Déjame ver- hojeó los datos del paciente y dijo- Definitivamente, va para House, ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro- y salieron de la oficina.

Cuddy le había pedido que la acompañara porque no quería enfrentar sola a House. Así que con cámara y Cameron, se sentía más protegida.

Mientras caminaban, conversaban sobre cómo se sentía Allison casada otra vez, que planes y proyectos tenía, y sobre Rachel que crecía mucho día a día. El camarógrafo no perdía detalle.

Llegaron y House jugaba con su PSP, mientras Trece y Foreman leían avances sobre el Huntington y Taub dormitaba en su silla.

-Tienes un caso- dijo Cuddy mientras le extendía el expediente.

-¿Y la rubiecita que hace aquí?- House señalaba a Cameron con la carpeta azul.

-Darte los antecedentes- y comenzó a recitar los síntomas- Mujer, 23 años, diarrea, sangrado intestinal…

Mientras Cameron decía los síntomas, House no podía dejar de mirar a Cuddy y recordar que había tenido ese cuerpo hacia solo 2 días y que desde entonces no se veían ni hablaban. Viéndola ahora en ese traje sastre negro, la sintió lejana y decidió cambiar la situación.

-¡House!- cuando reaccionó Cuddy estaba gritando frente a él- ¡House!

-¿Eh?- regresó a la tierra decidido a arreglar las cosas a su estilo.

-¿En qué pensabas? – Dijo Cameron- ¿Qué opinas de la paciente?

-Opino que tengo trabajo- el camarógrafo en los días que llevaban de filmación había aprendido a conocerlos y sabía que el momento que venía era por el que había estado esperando, así que enfoco su cámara en el mejor ángulo posible.

-Bien- dijo Cuddy mientras se disponía a salir de la oficina junto con Cameron- Entonces hazlo.

-Cuddy- dijo House haciendo, haciendo que ambas mujeres voltearan- Te ves muy sexy hoy. Y tú- le dijo a Cameron mientras la señalaba- Cuida que nadie se le acerque, o me veré obligado a marcar mi territorio.- Y fue con su equipo que estaba totalmente sorprendido ya que habían alcanzado a oír lo que House dijo.

Cameron miró a Cuddy con la boca abierta y el camarógrafo no sabía para donde grabar.

-Tú y House…- Cameron no se atrevía a preguntarle a su jefa si tenía una relación con House. Cuddy se le quedó viendo, dispuesta a dar toda la explicación.

* * *

Queria que el final coincidiera con los Emmys, pero no creo poder...Aun necesito ajustar un poco el final y mañana es mi cumple, asi que no creo tener tiempo. Muchas gracias por leer y ya saben que recibo toooodo lo que me quieran decir en el boton de abajo.


	10. Sentido de pertenencia

Hola a todos y gracias por sus felicitaciones y su paciencia. Cada vez la escuela y las practicas me absorben más pero les prometo mis sabatinas actualizaciones. No los entretengo más.

* * *

Cuddy miró a Cameron y al sentirse descubierta dijo lo que ella consideraba la verdad:

-No tenemos una "relación"- al decir la palabra relación hizo signos de comillas con sus dedos- pero algo ha sucedido y a ver que pasa.

Cameron esbozó una sonrisa complice. Sabia que ese par se amaba tanto como ella y su marido, y que aunque ponían mas resistencia que ellos, al final acabarían cediendo.

-De acuerdo. Ahora vamos cada una a nuestro trabajo que es mucho y el tuyo más.

Mientras las cámaras se habían concentrado en las interacciones del equipo, que mientras realizaban su trabajo, comentaban el desplante de House. Los primeros en hacerlo fueron 13 y Foreman, quienes por cierto conociendo a sus jefes , no sabían que pensar.

-¿Por qué crees que House dijo eso a Cameron sobre Cuddy?- por supuesto las cámaras no dejaban de filmar la conversación.

-Todo normal con su páncreas. No lo se- le respondió Foreman mientras miraba la pantalla- Quizá solo la quiere molestar, o quizá tuvieron sexo. Uno nunca sabe.

-Supongo que eso no hará imposible la vida de quienes trabajamos en el Hospital…- relfexionó una asustada Trece.

-Puede que sean felices para siempre o que este lugar se vuelva un infierno.- respondia Foreman-es absolutamente impredecible.

-Claro- Trece le acariciaba una oreja a Foreman- No todo mundo se lleva tan bien como nosotros. Tienen las mentes cerradas.

-Seguro que si- Foreman apretó la mano de su novia y seguía mirando la pantalla.

Aparte Cameron y Chase, con toda su melosidad de recién casados comentaban en la sala de doctores las novedades. Y desde luego, también ellos tenían una cámara que grababa cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Qué te dijo Cuddy respecto de lo de House?- Chase le extendia un vaso con té a su esposa.

-Me dijo que no tenían una relación, pero que había pasado algo y que dejarían surgir las cosas- le contestó Cameron mientras sorbia el liquido caliente.

-¿Y tu le crees?- preguntó Chase, sentándose al lado de ella en el sillón.

-Creo que ella está en negación. Conociendo a House yo también lo estaría- le respondió.

-No decias eso hace tres años…- le respondió un intrigado Chase.

-Hace tres años no te tenia a ti- y lo besó- Pero una vez que analizas todo, te das cuenta de que una relación con House puede ser un riesgo.

-Pues yo creo que House ya da por hecho su relación con Cuddy y es por eso que la publicita- afirmó Chase.

Despues de hablar un rato sobre sus jefes comenzaron a hacer sus propios planes. Una casa mas grande y muebles nuevos, además claro del tema de los hijos. Ambos sobre todo Cameron, tenían la intención de esperar un poco para que llegaran, pero decididamente les ilusionaba tenerlos. Aunque eso implicara que hicieran sus ascendentes carreras a un lado.

Cuddy por su parte estaba recluida en su despacho. No tenia ganas de dar explicaciones, sencillamente porque ella no la tenia. Aunque siempre en su interior, estuvo enamorada de su alocado subordinado, también es cierto que cuando se acostó con él esta vez, trato de hacerlo simplemente para pasar un buen rato con alguien a quien le tenia mucho cariño. No privó el enamoramiento apasionado de la primera vez, que la hizo sentirse tan lejana de House cuando todo hubo acabado, y no esperaba que House reaccionara esta vez con sentido de pertenencia. A pesar de que le encantaba sentirse querida, el miedo al fracaso estaba ahí presente. En todo esto pensaba cuando llego Wilson, seguido de un camarógrafo.

-¿Qué pasó con House?- fue lo que dijo el oncólogo a modo de saludo.

-Buenas tardes Wilson- dijo ella tratando de mantener la compostura- siempre es un placer verte.

-No desvies el tema, ya me enteré de todo.- dijo con las manos en la cadera- No te pido una explicación, solo quiero saber como te sientes.

-Bien.- le respondió ella, mientras le asaltó la duda- ¿Exactamente de que te enteraste?

-House me lo contó todo.- dijo Wilson .

-Bien, ya lo sabes. – respondió Lisa mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara. – tengo miedo.

-¿De que?- Wilson se sentó junto a ella en el sofá de su oficina-¿Qué puede ser tan malo?

-Hay dos opciones. O somos muy felices, o terminamos odiándonos y este Hospital será un caos.- el camarógrafo no perdia detalle del giro romantico que aquello tomaba – O se ira el, o me ire yo.

-No tiene porque ser tan malo- Wilson le ponía una mano en la espalda- Y si quieres hacerlo , intentalo. No te quedes con la duda, porque la duda mata.- y salió de su oficina.

Cuddy se quedó sentada en el sillón mientras meditaba en las palabras de Wilson y el camarógrafo levantaba sus cosas. Solo volvió la cabeza cuando el le hablo.

-¿Dra Cuddy?

-¿Sí?- le contestó saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Se merecen ser felices. Todos , sobre todo usted y el Dr. House. Humilde punto de vista de un simple observador.- y también salió de su oficina dejando a Cuddy con una sonrisa en los labios.

House también analizaba la situación. Después de todo lo que había pasado, tenia el deseo de cambiar. No dejar de ser él, sino atreverse a ser un él mas feliz. El único modo de intentarlo era incorporando a la única constante en su vida. Cuddy , la mujer que había estado con el desde hace 20 años de un modo a otro, la que le salvó la vida, la que le dio una oportunidad, la que le había aguantado todo.

Dudaba si podía hacerla feliz o la arrastraría a su propio agujero de miseria. Agujero del que quería salir, y del que ella era la única que lo podía sacar. Asi era. O ella lo sacaba, o se hundía en el fango con el. Todo dependía de su decisión. Pero algo tenia seguro: sentía que ella le pertenecía.

Mientras reflexionaba arrojando su pelota de goma, entro Wilson, quien al verlo supo inmediatamente en que pensaba su amigo. No necesitó muchas palabras para darle su punto de vista.

-House, yo solo quiero decirte una cosa. Si la amas ve y dicelo, pero no la hagas miserable. Y salió de la oficina.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oir. Asi que fue directo a la oficina de Cuddy y le preguntó :

-¿Me aceptas como soy?

-Perdón- dijo una inquieta Cuddy-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero una nueva vida y quiero que formes parte de ella.- respondió House mientras la miraba de frente- no te ofrezco romanticismo, ni melosidad, ni cenas a la luz de la luna. Pero te ofrezco quererte a mi modo e increíbles noches de sexo desenfrenado- House empezó a reír-¿Ves? Ni siquiera ahora puedo dejar de ser sarcástico.

Cuddy se paró frente a él y le tomó la mano libre de baston.

-Si te convirtieras en un príncipe encantador no serias Gregory House. El hombre con el que quiero estar es con Greg.

House hizo una señal de victoria y salió sonriendo de la oficina. En eso recibió una llamada de Lucas.

-Ganaste- se oia la voz del investigador al lado de la línea- Te quedas con ella. Supongo que ya no quieres las cámaras ocultas para espiarla.

-Puedes cancelarlas- dijo House- Te descontaré el tiempo que falta de tus honorarios. Gano doble.

-No House- rió Lucas- no intercepté todas las cámaras que querías. Solo la mitad de ellas. Asi que yo te timé a ti.- Y colgó. House se quedó con una sonrisa y un palmo de narices.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. ¿Les gusta este capitulo como final? Todo está en sus manos. Recibo sugerencias en el boton verde de abajo.

Muchas gracias por leer. ¿Les gusta este capitulo como final o quieren otro? Todo está en sus manos.


	11. Emmy Awards

Tarde pero seguro. A peticion popular, he aqui el ultimo capitulo del fic. Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aca.

Aclaro antes de que me den lata: Ni los emmys, ni Ryan Secreast me pertenecen.

* * *

House le volvió a marcar a Lucas. Quería saber que era lo que había visto el detective, que él no había visto.

-¿Qué demonios viste que yo no vi?- preguntó.

-Bueno- respondió Lucas en su tono más pícaro- Digamos que no quise compartir toda la vista de la oficina de tu novia.

-No es mi novia- interrumpió House- Novia es una palabra demasiado cursi. Llámala "mi hembra"

-De acuerdo- suspiró resignado Lucas- no quise compartir toda la vista de la oficina de tu hembra. Así que una cámara era para ti y otra para mí. Antes de que me lo preguntes, si vi el show del otro día.

-¿Qué hiciste que bastardo? Preguntó un House furioso y avergonzado.

-No, no, no- intervino Lucas tartamudeante- No vi todo. Me moriría de la envidia. ¡No soy masoquista hombre!

-Mas te vale idiota- dijo House más aliviado- Imagino que esa no era la única camarita que reservaste.

-Bueno había una en tu oficina. Era aburrido verte a ti y a tu equipo. Lo único que valía la pena eran los arranques de pasión de Foreman y Trece.

House dio por concluida la conversación y se dirigió a la oficina de Wilson a comentar la nueva. Por supuesto que un camarógrafo lo seguía.

-Tu te quedas en la puerta- le dijo cuando llegaron.

La conversación de adentro fue bastante corta. House le dijo a Wilson que quería intentar algo con Cuddy. Wilson se sorprendió y se alegró bastante, aunque temía que esos dos hicieran alguna tontería.

El reality siguió. Las cámaras jamás captaron ninguna interacción romántica entre House y Cuddy porque en el hospital eran eso, House y Cuddy. Fuera, ya en casa de uno o de otro eran Lisa y Greg, y aun así no eran demasiado románticos. Ninguna de sus personalidades se prestaba a ello.

Así que las parejas románticas eran los patitos de House, nuevos y viejos, solteros y casados. Ambas parejas convivían muy bien como amigos y entre ellos si había mucho romance. Quizá Foreman y Trece eran más pasionales, pero había algo para todos los gustos. Taub quien era el menos popular también se había allegado algunas fans.

Cada pareja tenía sus fans e incluso la gente que iba a la clínica, los reconocía y les pedía algún autógrafo a tal medida que Cuddy en algunas ocasiones tuvo que retirarlos de ahí.

Aunque eso sí, la Decana no se quejaba. A pesar de que la medicina no era el tema principal del reality, había conseguido atraer inversionistas y su hospital subió mucho en fama, prestigio e ingresos. Todo eso, aunado a la estabilidad de pareja con House y su hija, además de los grandes amigos que eran todos la tenían relajada y feliz.

Se aproximaba la fecha de los Emmy. Y Alexis Brown, feliz por el éxito del proyecto fue a hablar con Cuddy.

-Dra. Cuddy- saludó- Es un placer.

-El placer es mío- dijo una Cuddy pálida- Dígame en que puedo servirle.

-¿Está bien?- inquirió Alexis- la veo pálida.

-Si gracias.- respondió Cuddy con una sonrisa- Mucho trabajar y poco comer.

-De acuerdo. Venía a ver con usted el rumbo del reality. Como sabe ya está por concluir la primera temporada y estamos nominados en los Emmys como mejor reality show.

-Lo sé- suspiró Cuddy- Nunca me lo imaginé.

-Necesito que asistan todos- suplicó Alexis.

-Ahí estaremos- respondió Lisa.

-Y quería ver, que va a pasar con la segunda temporada- finalmente dijo Alexis.

-No habrá- fue la respuesta de Lisa.

-¿Por qué?- la ejecutiva no lo podía creer- Es un éxito total. Si es por el dinero…

-No es eso- interrumpió Cuddy- Pero ya dio lo que tenía que dar. No quiero que nos convirtamos en estrellas. Somos médicos y no debemos perder esa dimensión. Además, cuando los no famosos de repente tienen fama, su vida se vuelve un caos y no quiero eso para nosotros. Así somos muy felices.

-No vale la pena discutir si esta tan decidida. Por lo pronto háganme ese favor en los Emmys y si más adelante cambia de opinión…

-La llamaré- Cuddy se paró y abrazó a la ejecutiva- Muchas gracias Alexis.

-Fue un placer Dra. Cuddy.

Al salir Alexis vio a Taub en la clínica y le dijo lo que había callado durante todo el show.

-Chris Taub- le dijo.

-Dígame- dijo un desganado Taub.

-Deja de fingir que no me reconoces.- reclamo Alexis.

-Es la ejecutiva del show- respondió tranquilamente el pequeño médico.

-No- lo sacudió Alexis- soy la mujer que dejaste con el corazón partido en la secundaria.

A la memoria de Taub vinieron mil recuerdos. Era cierto, tuvo una relación fugaz con Alexis y la dejó por otra, que abandonó por otra y por otra, y por otra… en eso pensaba hasta que sintió los labios de Alexis sobre los suyos seguidos de una cachetada.

-Para cerrar ciclos- dijo la ejecutiva y lo dejo parado ahí, como un tonto.

Finalmente llego el día. Todo el equipo asistió a la premiación de los Emmys. Era raro estar con las estrellas de TV que veían siempre desde sus casas como sus iguales. Tomaron asiento todos juntos, y conversaban un poco entre entregas.

-No puedo creer que estemos aquí- dijo House a Cuddy.

-Aquí estamos- respondió House.

-¿Ganaremos?- preguntó Cameron a Chase.

-Apuesto a que si.- contestó a su esposa.

-Cállense todos- dijo Wilson.- Sigue nuestra categoría.

Ryan Secreast tenía el sobre que contenía la premiación y después de nombrar a los nominados procedió a abrirlo.

-Y el premio para el mejor reality show es para… ¡El Hospital Princenton Plainsboro!

Todos se pararon de sus asientos y se felicitaron. Después subieron al estrado para recibir su premio. House hizo el discurso de aceptación.

-Gracias a todos por vernos. Supongo que nos vieron porque somos divertidos y hermosos. De hecho Chase y Wilson son tan lindos que parecen nenas. – Lo interrumpieron las risas de los actores- ¿Ustedes siempre dedican los premios verdad? Bueno, no romperé tan ridícula tradición. Y este premio se lo dedicamos a mi hijo que si no me equivoco nacerá en 38 o 36 semanas.

Cuddy abrió los ojos a su máxima capacidad. Ella empezaba a tener sospechas de embarazo, pero no le había dicho nada a House. El equipo puso cara de sorpresa en televisan nacional. Al bajar todos a sus asientos comenzaron las preguntas.

-¿Estas embarazada?- pregunto Trece a Cuddy

-Creo que si.- respondió una anonada Lisa.

-¿Entonces House como lo sabe?- dijo Cameron.

-Responde la pregunta- ordenó Cuddy.

-Fácil- dijo House- Tus pechos están hinchados y me encantan así, has comido poco y tu apetito sexual es muy, pero muy elevado…Además no te has negado al sexo por estar en tus días. ¿Con eso basta?

-Para, para- dijo Wilson mientras hacia una seña con las manos- Nadie quiere saber los detalles.

-Moción aprobada- dijo Foreman.

-¿Y tenias que cantar la noticia en la premiación?- reclamo una Cuddy avergonzada.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- dijo House- Eso es lo que hacemos las estrellas de televisión.

* * *

Si, el huddy- baby es mi obsesion. u.u. Repito: Muchas gracias por leer y tener tanta paciencia para las actualizaciones. Nos leemos pronto. mientras tanto agradezco el ultimo comentario, y pasen a comentar "la musica en sus vidas"

¡Besotes!


End file.
